How could I?
by Timothy.C
Summary: Warning!: This was my first story it is not good at all In my opinion. Read it at your own risk! Alvin does something that fills him with guilt can he make it better?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please enjoy and wright a review to let me know what I can do better.

* * *

Simon and Theodore walked in the front door laughing about the movie they'd just seen at movie night over at the chipetts house."Man I love that Will Ferrell."Theodore said as they walked in." Alvin's car is in the drive way I wonder why hes home early from his date with Brittany." Simon said as they walked up the stairs."They probably got in to a fight as always."Theodore smirked as he spoke. "Alvin were are you?" Called Simon,he called again as they neared the top of the stairs. "Maybe hes in bed already?" Theodore said to his brother.

When Simon and Theodore walked in to the room the lights were off. They herd a sound coming from the corner of the room "Alvin is that you?" Simon asked as he walked closer to the sound concern forming on his face. "Alvin?" Theodore asked as he turned on the light. Alvin was siting with his back to the wall in the corner of there room with his head in his hands crying."Alvin whats wrong?" Simon asked as he ran to his brothers side kneeling next to him."Are you OK?" Theodore asked. Alvin shook his head. "Whats wrong?" Simon asked. " I did something very bad." Alvin said with a very shaky tone. " Alvin you do bad stuff all the time its sorta what your known for." Theodore said as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder "Not like this." Alvin said looking at the ground. "What did you do Alvin?" Simon asked with a soft tone. " I..I.. I hurt Brittany." Shock over took the brothers "How?" They both asked in unison "Start from the beginning." Simon said. "I'll try." Alvin said

(Earlier that night)

"I'm having such a good time Alvin I don't want this night to ever end." Brittany said. "Me either." Alvin said holding her hand under the table smiling at her. "Your bill sir will that be cash or credit?" The waiter said as he handed Alvin the small peace of paper."Cash."Alvin said. Alvin handed the waiter some bills and stood up putting out his hand to help Brittany up from her seat."Thank you." She said smiling blushing slightly. As they were walking out to the car Brittany shivered Alvin put his jacket around her shoulders smiling at her and she smiled back. Alvin held the car door open for Brittany "Your being very sweet tonight." She said as she sat down in her seat putting her seat belt on as Alvin closed her door and walked around to the driver side of the car and got in." I just want this to be one of the best nights of your life." He smiled as he spoke "And its not over yet." "Oh really." She said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "What have you got planned?" She asked. " I figured wed go up to the ridge and star gaze for a wile." He answered ."Oh Alvin that sounds very romantic." She said blushing slightly. "That's the plan." He said as he drove toward the outskirts of town. As they neared the top of the ridge Brittany's heart skipped a beat she wasn't sure she was ready for this. The car stopped and Alvin smiled at her he unbuckled his seat belt and got out and walked around the car and opened her door for her as she got out he put his arm around her shoulder."One sec." He said as he walked over to the trunk opened it and pulled out a blanket and walked back over to her smiling he lead her by the hand the spot with the best view and laid out the blanket."This is such a lovely view." Brittany said as she cuddled up to Alvin." I agree." He said looking down at her she giggled. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers he ran his hand thru her hair as she warped her arms around him he slowly ran his hand down her back and stopped on her hip." I love you Brittany Miller. He said before pressing his lips to hers again. He slowly moved his hand up her thigh she started to pull away from him." Whats wrong?" He asked not moving his hand. "Alvin I don't think I'm ready for this yet." She said as she started to pull away but he kept his other hand on her back not lettering her move."Alvin let me go please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes but he kept her in his arms and started moving his hand farther up her skirt."It will be fine trust me." He said with a tone that scared her. "Alvin stop please don't do this!" He didn't stop and she started to cry suddenly he stopped and let her go and pulled his hand back." What am I doing." He thought to him self . "Take me home now Alvin." She yelled at him he simply nodded and stood up and got in the car. As soon as she was in the car he started it and begin to drive.

(Present time)

Simon and Theodore traded worried looks."How can I fix this? How can I take back what I did?" Alvin asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 its not quite as long as I wanted it to be but it felt right to end it where I did enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Alvin what was going through your head,what were you thinking?",Simon asked his brother. " I don't know.",Alvin said shaking his head,"It was like I wasn't myself."

Theodore took a few steps back and sat on his bed.

"Alvin do you realize what you almost did,you tried to...",Simon stopped unable to say that word to his brother.

" I know I'm slime,a monster what's wrong with me?", Alvin spoke as he put his head in his hands.

The room fell silent.

Suddenly the phone rang and they all looked over at it" I'll get it.",Theodore said as he got up and walked over to the bed side table. "Hello.",he said in to the receiver. "One moment please,it's Brittany.",he said as he looked over to his brothers,"She wants to talk to you Alvin."

Alvin put his hand out and Theodore handed him the phone. Alvin held the phone up to his ear,"Hello."

"We need to talk...in person...now.",she hung up the phone and Alvin held it for a moment listing to the dial tone.

" I have to go.",Alvin said as he stood up."Wait where are you going?",Simon said as he grabbed his brothers arm. "She wants to talk to me in person.",Alvin freed his arm from his brothers grip with a tug and made his way towards the door putting the phone on the dresser on his way out.

"What's going to happen Si?",Theodore asked,concern on his face. " I don't know Theodore.".Simon said.

As Alvin was driving he was thinking about what happened "Why did I do that.",he said to him self aloud. " I know we've been going out for a few years now but its not my choice,how could I do that to her whats wrong with me.", Alvin focused on the road trying to keep his mind from wondering.

"What am I going to say to her...", he trailed off as he turned on to the street the chipetts lived on.

She was waiting outside for him. He slowed to a stop in front of her house he got out of the car and walked towards her. " Brittany I'm...",He was interrupted by her slapping him. " I deserved that.", he said rubbing his cheek. " And then some.", she said shaking the pain off her hand.

"I'm sorry for..",she held her hand up to silence him. " Why did you do it?", she asked with pain on her face. "I don't know,I've been asking my self the same thing.",Alvin said.

"Well it looks like you need some time to think about what happened tonight come back and talk to me when you can give me a answer other then you don't know until then we're not talking.", she turned and walked in to the house as soon as the door was closed she broke down into tears.

Alvin got back in to his car and started it and drove off not heading for home but not knowing where he was going.

After about fifteen minuets of aimlessly driving Alvin stopped in empty parking lot,putting the car in to park he held up his hands looking at them with disgust."What is wrong with me why...how could I do that.",Alvin then sat in silence.

"What made me lose control like that? I love Brittany and I would never do any thing to hurt her but that doesn't change what happened tonight I need to do some serious thinking.",Alvin said to himself.

" I need to sleep on it maybe I will have the answer in the morning.",Alvin started the car and headed home.

"Where have you been?",Simon asked Alvin as he walked in the front door."Thinking and now I'm going to bed.",Alvin said as he started walking up the stairs. "We need to talk about this Alvin." Simon said following his brother up stairs. "In the morning.", Alvin said as he reached the door to there bedroom. "Alvin this isn't going to go away overnight." Simon said with concern in his voice. " I know...",Alvin said as he laid down in his bed closing his eyes.

It was a restless night for Alvin he tossed and turned in his sleep dreaming of how last night could of gone. He sat strait up in his bed covered in a cold sweat shaking his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He got out of bed and walked down stairs to get something to drink.

He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing the milk taking a sip from the carton. He put it back in the fridge and closed the door as stood up,he jumped at the sight of his baby brother standing in the doorway. "You scared me Theo .",Alvin said catching his breath.

"Alvin... can we talk?", Theodore asked walking towards the kitchen table and siting down. "Yes.",Alvin said with a sigh walking over to his brother. " I know what your going to ask and I think I'm close to a answer I just don't have it yet and I'll let you know as soon as I do." Alvin turned and started towards the doorway but he was stopped by his brother hugging him. " It's OK Alvin I know your not a bad person and I know that there is a good reason for what happened ." Alvin let a single tear drop from his eye."Thank you Theo I hope your right."

Alvin walked back up stairs with his brother and went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 in this chapter we take a look at what went on at the chipett home on that night from Brittany's pov . Am I giving you insight or stalling for time ill never tell lol enjoy.**

* * *

Brittany walked in the front door and ran strait up stairs ignoring her sisters as they were cleaning up the snacks from movie night with the boys. " Whats wrong with her?", Eleanor asked looking to her blue clad sister.

" I don't know lets find out.", Jeanette said already moving towards the stairs. As they neared the top of the stairs they could hear quiet soft sobs coming from Brittany's room. They approached her door and Eleanor knocked softly. "Britt are you OK? Do you want to talk? Can we come in?", Eleanor asked through the closed door.

"...Come in", Brittany said quietly. Eleanor and Jeanette walked in to the room to see their sister on her bed hugging her knees to her chest crying. They hurried to her bed and sat down on either side of her. "Whats the matter?', Janette asked placing a hand softly on her sisters back.

" Alvin...", was all she could get out before she started sobbing again. "What did Alvin do?", Eleanor asked a mix of concern and anger on her face. " I don't want to talk about it right now.", she said as she grabbed her baby sister into a hug and cried on her shoulder "Just hold me please." Eleanor looked to Janette with worry in her eyes.

"I need to call Alvin.", Brittany said looking up at baby sister "Can you give me a few minutes alone?"

Her sisters nodded and walked out of her room. Brittany slid her legs over the edge of her bed she reached over to her bed side table and placed her hand on her phone taking a deep breath she picked up the receiver and dialed. "Hello.",Theodore answered the phone. "Hello Theodore is Alvin there?", "One moment please.", she waited and then she heard his voice. "Hello..", he said with a shaky tone to his voice. She took a deep breath and spoke, " We need to talk...in person.", and with that she hung up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Brittany walked down the stairs looking over to her sisters as she reached the bottom. " I'm going to go wait out side to talk to Alvin...I'll tell you both what happened when I come back in.", her sisters nodded in acknowledgment.

As she waited she thought to herself about what she was going to say. She saw his car pull around the corner to her street and she felt her heart jump up in to her throat. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

He stepped out of his car and walked towards her stopping just in front of her. "Brittany I'm...", she slapped him across his face. "I deserved that...", as he spoke she herd the pain in his voice and had to blink to keep her tears from falling, she recomposed her self. " And then some...", she spoke shaking her hand. " _I think I hurt myself more then him.", _she thought.

"I'm sorry for...", she could hear confusion in his voice as she held her hand up to silence him. " Why did you do it?", the words came out with more anger then she had planed. " I. don't know, I've been asking my self the same thing." His words confused her, why couldn't he just give her a answer she blinked back tears again."Well it looks like you need some time to think about what happened tonight. Come back and talk to me when you can give me an answer other than you don't know, until then... we're not talking." As she turned her back to him her eyes begin to fill with tears.

She closed the door behind her as she walked in placing her back against the door sliding to the floor letting her tears fall freely. Her sisters came running to her side. " Are you OK?", Jeanette asked kneeling down to her sisters side. Brittany wrapped her arms around her sister. "Come on lets get her up to her room", Eleanor said looking down at her sisters. Jeanette nodded as she stood to help her Brittany to her room.

After a few minutes of crying Brittany manged to calm down enough to tell her sisters what happened earlier that night. "Brittany what are you going to do?", Eleanor asked her older sister. "Give him some time I know he wasn't himself. I think he needs some time to sort him self out. I just wish he would have given me an answer." Eleanor and Jeanette shared a brief look of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 we are going to be changing povs in this one a few times enjoy and please review**

* * *

Simon and Theodore were in the kitchen eating breakfast. The house was quiet this morning with Alvin still in bed and Dave having gone into work early. The sound of glass shattering up stairs made Simon and Theodore jump up from their seats and run up stairs. They got up the stairs and ran to their room running inside to find Alvin standing in front of his broken mirror with blood dripping from his right hand.

"Theo go get the first aid kit", Simon instructed his little brother Theodore nodded and hurried out of the room towards the bathroom. "Alvin what happened?", Simon asked as he moved towards his brother. " I tripped...", "And landed fist first in to your mirror?" Simon said as he reached for his brothers hand. "I've got it", Theodore announced as he came back into the room rushing over to his brothers. Simon examined Alvin's hand. " Alvin this is really bad you might need stitches, I think you should go to the hospital", "No I'd rather not if its all the same to you" Alvin said looking down at the blood stain on the carpet. _Dave's not going to be happy about that _Alvin thought to himself.

"Well if you're not going to go then go sit on your bed so I can clean up your hand" Simon said as he opened the fist aid kit pulling out tweezers,gauze,and disinfectant spray. "Theo go get me some towels and a bowl of warm water please", Theodore nodded as he hurried to the kitchen. "Why did you punch a mirror?", Simon asked walking towards his brother. " I didn't I tripped I told you", "Bull", Simon said to his brother. "I'm not a idiot Alvin now why don't you tell me what happened..." "Fine, I couldn't stand to look at my self so I fixed it..." Alvin said looking at his hand and the crimson stain that was forming on his jeans.

Theodore came back into the room and handed his brother the bowl and towels. "Thank you Theodore. OK Alvin this is going to hurt", Simon said as he began pulling the glass out with the tweezers carefully placing the shards in the bowl. After about a minute he was done and was spraying his hand with the disinfectant once he was done with that he slowly and gently warped it with gauze. "I still think you should go to the hospital Alvin" Simon said placing the medical supply's back in the first aid kit.

"I think it time we talk Alvin", Simon said looking to his older brother. "I know you want some kind of answer like, it was a misunderstanding or that I hit my head and wasn't thinking strait but no there is no excuse I just wanted her body and I didn't care if I hurt her. I don't know why I stopped maybe there's some small part of me inside that's not a monster. I'm sorry Theo it looks like you were wrong", Alvin said his voice heavy with anger and pain. "No that's not true Alvin I know you your just confused", Theodore said in a pleading tone

"I'm wish you were right but no mater which way I look at it I was acting on lust nothing more nothing less. I'm sorry Teddy", Alvin said as he was walking over to the closet changing out of his red shirt and in to a white one. "I need to get out of here for awhile... I'll be back before dinner", "Alvin..." Simon said as his brother walked out their bedroom door. "Si how do we help him to realize that he's not a monster?", Theodore asked as his eyes began to water. "All we can do is be here for him and let him know that we believe in him", Simon said putting a hand on his brothers back.

** ** **

"It's been 3 weeks and Alvin's only gotten worse Simon, he's not trying in school anymore and spends most of his time in our room just listening to music. We have to do something", Simon knew his brother was right but for once in his life didn't know what to do. It was tearing him up inside to see his brothers like this. Alvin was getting more self-destructive by the day even more than Theodore knew, he had started drinking. "I know Theo we'll find a way, we have to", _before it's to late _he finished the sentence in his head.

"Brittany has been trying to get a hold of him but he just ignores her calls", Simon thought aloud. "Shes forgiven him but he wont listen... he says he cant chance it." _Damnit Alvin why are you so stubborn _Simon thought to himself. "I'm going to go talk to Brittany maybe she can help us figure out what to do. Ill be back soon", with this Simon headed out the front door and started walking towards the Chipettes house thinking about what to say to her when he got there.

After walking for about twenty minutes he arrived at their house. Slowly walking up to the door he knocked. Miss Miller answered it " Hello Simon, would you like me to get Jeanette?", "No but I was wondering if I could talk to Brittany." Miss Miller had a confused look on her face but nodded "One moment please", She said as she walked back into the house and closed the door. After a few seconds Brittany walked outside "Hi Simon, whats up?", she asked a bit confused. "Can we go for a walk I need to talk to you... about Alvin", Simon said with a slight pleading tone to his voice. "Ya give me a sec." She said as she closed the door.

"How is he Simon?", Brittany asked as they walked. "Not good, he's on a downward spiral and I don't know how to help him... he wont let me in" Simon said looking at his feet. Brittany let out a sigh "He's so damn stubborn once he has something in his head is hard to get it out... that's part of why I love him..." She said as she stopped walking. "We need to some how force him to realize that he's not a monster... I think there is only one person who can do that", he said looking into her blue eyes. "I know Si, but he won't listen to me, he won't even take my calls... tell me how to help him", She said as tears began to fall down her face. " We will find a way to help him Brittany", Simon said placing a hand on her shoulder as he did this she pulled him into a hug, this caught him off guard but he embraced her as well as letting her cry on his shoulder. _Can't you see what your doing to those that love you Alvin _Simon thought to himself feeling his eyes sting with tears he didn't dare to let fall.

As they reached her front door he stopped walking when he did she turned to look in to his gray eyes. "Brittany I will find a way to help him and as soon as I do ill let you know", he said to her with a tone of determination in his voice. "Thank you Simon", she said as she hugged him again. He broke the embrace and smiled at her, "Don't worry... we'll get him back", he said as he started to walk back home.

_It's been a few days since I talked to Brittany and still I've got nothing _Simon thought to him self while laying down on the couch. "Simon are we still on this Friday for movie night at the Chipettes house?", Theodore asked his brother as he came in to the room. Simon sat strait up, "That's it!", he said with a snap of his fingers. "What's it?", Theodore asked with a very confused look on his face. "Yes we are and Teddy you're a genius", he said as he ran past his baby brother heading out the front door.

As he approached her front door he had a smile on his face. He knocked and waited for an answer after a few seconds Brittany answered the door. "Hello Simon..what are you smiling about?", she asked feeling like she was on the outside of an in-joke. "I've got it", Simon said smugly "That's why I'm smiling... well thanks to Theodore that is", he said his smile not fading at all. "You mean...?", she began to smile as well. "Tell me hurry!", she said almost jumping with joy.

** ** **

It was finally Friday, this had felt like the longest week of her life but it was finally the night. She had spent the better part of two hours in-front her mirror getting ready. She was nearly ready when she heard the front door open, she nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement. She put the finishing touches on her hair and make up and headed down stairs. "Hello guys", she said as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Simon looked over to her and smiled. "Every things ready Brittany, Dave's working late tonight and he will be home alone." "Perfect", she said as she walked over to Simon and hugged him. "Here", he said handing her the keys to the front door of their house, Don't bother knocking he won't answer."

On the walk over she thought about the plan. He would be home alone and she would force him to listen to her... it was Simon's usual grade A plan.

As she got to their front door her stomach was so full of butterflies she was worried she might float away. She unlocked the front door and walked in looking around the entry way. _He's probably up stairs in his room_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the stairs. The house was eerily quiet as she climbed the stairs. As she approached the door to his room she could hear music playing from inside she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and opened the door.

She was not ready for the sight that greeted her, an open bottle of sleeping pills in his left hand and a bottle of vodka in his right. "No...", she whispered as she ran over to him putting her ear to his chest hearing a faint heart beat. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

**Oooo a cliff hanger I hate cliff hangers see you all soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the last chapter let me know what you think by reviewing please thank you and enjoy.**

The bright lights were harsh on his unadjusted eyes as he opened them for the first time in days. _Where am I_ he thought to himself. Looking around the room he immediately realized he was in a hospital. "ALVIN your awake!", he heard her voice before he saw her. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her for the first time in weeks. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug but pulled back almost as fast. "What were you thinking?! You scared me half to death!", "What?", was all he could say before his memory came back.

"I'm sorry Britt...", he said looking away from her. "You better be she said. Just as I forgive you you go and do something so stupid... I thought I'd lost you....", she said her voice changing from anger to sadness a tear rolling down her face. "How could you forgive me... I'm a...", she put her hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence "Don't start that again, you're no monster, nothing even happened... you stopped." He pulled her hand away from his mouth so he could speak "But...", she interrupted him "But nothing I love you and nothing is going to change that Alvin. Not even you being stupid", she said as she gently kissed him.

"Brittany.... I love you to", he said as he pressed his lips to hers again. After a moment he pulled away to speak "How could I be so stupid?", he asked himself. "No more then usual", she teased. She turned her head towards the door as if remembering something "How are you feeling?", she asked him with a sly smirk on her face. "OK all things considered though a little hungry", he said smiling for the first time in weeks "...Why do you ask?", "Well cause your about to be bear hugged by a very happy boy in green...", she said walking to the door and opening it.

"He's awake", she said stepping to the side of the door. He could hear running down the hallway and prepared himself. "ALVIN!", Theodore said running into the room and hurrying over to his brother hugging him so hard he thought his head was going to pop off. "Teddy... Teddy... cant breath", he manged to say. Theodore let go "Sorry about that", he said smiling. Alvin noticed Simon and Dave walk into the room, "Hi...", he said while weekly waving his hand. "How are you feeling?", Dave asked him slowly making his way over to the bed Simon walking behind him. "I'm OK... sorry about worrying everybody", he said trying not to look into his brothers gray eyes fearing the glare he was sure was waiting for him.

"So how much trouble am I in?", he asked looking up at Dave. "From me, none. From your bothers, well you're going to have to talk to them about that", Dave said looking over to Simon. Alvin reluctantly made eye contact with Simon and was surprised to see relief on his face and not anger.

"Hey Theodore I bet Alvin is hungry, why don't Dave you and I go get him something to eat?", Brittany said noticing the look in Alvin's eyes.

After they had left to room Simon sat down on Alvin's bed by his legs. "Si I'm sorry...", he said looking over to his brother. Simon stood up and walked over next to Alvin's upper body and leaned over him. Alvin closed his eye fearing pain but was shocked when Simon hugged him instead. "Your not mad?", he asked confused. "No I'm not... but if you ever do something like this again I'll kill you myself", Simon said half teasing. Alvin let out a nervous chuckle and hugged his younger brother.

"So Si how long have I been out?", he asked as his brother stood up. "Six days... we almost lost you Alvin. The paramedics got you here just in time...", Simon spoke wile looking absently out the window. "We're back", Brittany said as they came back into the room carrying a few plates of hospital food.

"Sorry about the food Alvin, when we get home I'll make you the best meal you ever had". Theodore said looking over the stuff the hospital called food. "Thanks Teddy", Alvin said smiling at his baby brother.

"I'm happy you're back Alvin" Theodore said smiling. "Don't worry Theo I'm here to stay", he said looking over his family with a smile. "Hey guys, could I have a few minutes alone with Brittany?", he asked with puppy dog eyes they nodded and made there way out of the room. "Thank you Brittany... I owe my life to you", he said as she sat down on his bed. "I think I know how you can repay me for that", she said slyly. "How?", he asked with a smile on his face. "Like this", she said as she leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Alvin Seville", she said as she broke the kiss. "I love you to Brittany, and I always will", he said pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**And so the curtain falls on my first story *bows* what will I do next? Only time will tell... oh and REVIEW **


End file.
